1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to power conversion, and more particularly, to a zero voltage switching in a power converter.
2. Description of Related Art
Power converters are essential for many modern electronic devices. Among other capabilities, power converters can adjust power level downward (buck converter) or adjust power level upward (boost converter). Power converters are typically implemented using one or more switching devices, such as transistors, which are turned on and off to deliver power to the output of the converter. When such converters are operated at high frequencies, substantial losses may occur. It is desirable to reduce or minimize such losses.